kamichamakarinfandomcom-20200213-history
Kamichama Karin Chu
In Kamichama Karin Chu♥, Himeka is studying abroad in England, Kazune also goes to england but he only stays there for a while, and maybe 1 or 2 months later, he will be back. On the day of Kazune's arrival, Karin had a dream of someone asking her to find the "3 Honored Gods". She's confused but doesn't seems to mind it. She picked up Kazune from the airport and they go home together. When Karin is taking a bath, she didn't know that Kazune has already gone to bed, but to her bed. She seems annoyed at first but she realized ᗯEᒪᒪ that Kazune must be tired so she let him sleep on her bed. As she also tired, she sleeps beside him. When she was sleeping, the dream she had that afternoon came back. After she wakes up, she didn't realize that there's a boy named Suzune sleeping between them. He has ta lot of same physical resemblances to Kazune and calls them "Mama and Papa". It's revealed that Suzune is Karin and Kazune's son from the future who was sent by the Future Karin to save the future before it's too late. They have to face the Seed of Chaos that is mysteriously planted by a mysterious girl named Rika Karasuma. In addition to that, Future Karin told Suzune to bring the rings for them and the other 2 honored gods. It's later revealed that the 2nd one is Jin Kuga, an superstar who is really attracted to Karin and calls her "Goddess". This makse Kazune very annoyed, since he really loves her. They often fight a lot for Karin and it's very uncomfortable to her. The 3rd one appears to be Micchi. Micchi's existence is very useful for her, since he's the one who separates the two if they're in fight. It's also revealed that Kirio is also invovled in a part in this. Kirio called Kazune about this and this make him want to go to the future himself to find out what happens. Karin is quite bothered about this, since she's afraid that Kazune will never come back to this frame and they will never meet again. Michi knows about this and tries to make Kazune and Karin have a "moment" before Kazune finally leaves, since it's also Christmas Day. They went to buy christmas presents, had lunch, visited a church (that Micchi told both of them about a legend that said : "If a couple kiss on the Christmas Night, they'll remain together forever) and they do kiss there. The next day, 26 December, Kazune finally leaves (along with Suzune) for the future. A lot of things happened when Kazune leaves, like Jin who's asking her if she want to be his "girlfriend". This makes her annoyed and caused her to punch his face. This is a little problem which becomes a bigger problem, since Jin's face is "messed up". Karin is alone and doesn't know where to ask for advice, since Micchi is in England. Karin finally asks Micchi and Micchi said that this problem can only be solved by themselves. Finally, after a hard work trying to apologize, Karin finally has a chance to say sorry, even though she also finds out that Jin is actually kinda "poor". It's quite funny 'cause when the time it's the countdown to a new year, Kazune finally shown up (an appear over her). But it's seems that he's ignoring her since then. After Micchi asked him, he's said that nothing actually happened back there but the only way to defeat the Seed of Chaos is doing the Evolution of Love. Kirio, Rika, and Shingen also know this and tries to stop them by inviting them to the Hot Springs. In the hot springs, Karin is mad of Kazune's behaviour and tries to do the Evolution of Love with Jin, not Kazune. But in the end, after Kazune realized his fault, they make the Evolution of Love for the first time and beat the Flower of Chaos. After the hot springs, Karin had a dream that in the future, Micchi will die, Jin will lose his memories, and Kazune's body will get weaker and he'll eventually die. This makes Karin so confused but in the end, Himeka also comes back from England. Karin cheers up a bit but is still bothered about this. In the end, Kazune cheers her up and told her about the word she said before, "We can't change the Past but we can change the Future". But, Himeka is kidnapped by the Karasumas. They also trying to stop them from doing Evolution of Love. Kazune told Micchi about him dying in the future and this makes him leave the team. But after the play, they become one team again and Micchi and Karin do the Evoulution of Love. This make Jin quite disappointed, since he's the only one who's hasn't done the Evolution with Karin yet, specially after that, they also go to the beach, and Karin, Kazune, and Suzune did The Family Evolution of Love. But they didn't realize that Rika already awakened the Karasuma Kirihiko inside Jin using the help of Yuuki. This make him more impossible to defeat than last time, since Karin is having an amnesia. If he has to go back, Jin must use his Kamika but if he does it, Kirihiko will possess his body once more. Jin still does it, since he loves her. But after that, he remembers what happens in the past and Kirio, Rika and their allies still trying to stop them from doing the Evolution of Love. The last time, Rika kissed Kazune so Karin isn't concentrated and they can't do the Evolution of Love. They called themself "The Three Honored Gods of Darkness". This make Kazune a little bit minded about the naming, which is quite awkward. Jin is still taken over by Karasuma Kirihiko. And then after that they went back home to the past and It seems that everyone has forgotten what happened Jin become popular again ther were going to the next grade soon Karin does'nt want Kazune kun leaving her Kazune says that he will always be on Karin's side,but karin knew that Kazune is trnsferring in a boys school,she tried to cut her hair but Kazune stoped her then kazune kun explained he told Karin that Michii in going into his school to because he wants to follow his fathers footsteps.Karin asked him if he "likes" her kazune answered I Love You< in this world your the one I love the most.Karin start sobbing because of happiness, Karin promised to be verry good and well,Kazune kun promised that he will send Karin mails he'll visit during Breaks Jin say some few words he was broadcast on the radio :(Good evening this is Kuga Jin's radio show,did you see my drama whing starts airing this week?The main theme is my newest song,which will be on sale this month,so please buy it. I'll do my Very Best,to my goddess,and rival.Wherever you are,Whenever we meet again,I hope that you will be proud,To look at me right Now <3 THE END <3